1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp provided with a millimeter wave radar that sends a millimeter wave to an object off which the millimeter wave reflects in order to detect a distance and a relative speed.
2. Related Art
A vehicular lamp wherein a laser radar mechanism is mounted on a panel of a headlight housing excluding a reflector is known as an example of a vehicular lamp according to related art (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-236803